The Story
by sakibest3467
Summary: The story's is about me with the Host Club and how i met everyone that is in the host may be heartbroken,happy,or who knows... Read it and find out... Thanks Review please thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

*Thinking , Time skip or Pov change*

"Speaking"

((Nickname))

Mitsukuni is ((Honey))  
>Takashi is(( Mori))<br>((Shadow King/Heartless)) is Kyoya

((King)) is Tamkai

((Devil twins)) is Hitachiin twins or known as Hikaru and Kaoru

* * *

><p>Normal Pov:<p>

At School with the Host club...  
>Tamkai is being happy said to his group "Guys did you hear that there will be a new student that will be attending this school". Mitsukuni looks at his cousin and said "Really there is going to be a new student over here... I wonder if it is a girl or a boy...What do you think Takashi" Takashi looks at his cousin and said" Hm don't know". The Hitachiin twins smiles evily and said" Really that means we get to mess with the new kid because we might have the new student with us..."Haruhi looks at her group and sighs then said" You guys are not really thinking about messing with the new student please I beg you.."Kyoya looks up from his book and looks at Haruhi then asked" Why not Haruhi do you know the mysterious new student that we are suppose to have in our school."Then the whole host club looks at her and smiling happily expects Kyoya and Takashi then asked "WELL DO YOU? "Haruhi sighed and said" I am not telling you guys because you will pest me about the new student and Kyoya-senpai you already know so why are you making me telling them."Tamkai, Honey, and twins looked disappointed because Haruhi didn't tell them. Mori hugs Honey. Kyoya shrugs.<br>*The Bell Rings*

The host club said their goodbyes and went to their classes..

Amber's Pov:

I sleeping soundly until my alarm woke me up. I grab the alarm and throws it at my wall seeing the alarm break while i sigh and said" Man i really need to stop doing that but oh well i get to see my cousin ". I check my other clock that was not my alarm and sees the time reading 7:30 am. I got out of bed not caring in the world for school. I head to my iphone and play the song "I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin". While the song started to play I head to my bathroom and take a long hot shower while humming to the song after my 40 mins shower I got out and dries myself off when i dry off myself i walked to my room and goes to my dresser to grab a black with a red trim with a bow in the middle of the bra along with a black base bra with a red trim with the bows on the side of the underwear .I put that on an heads to the closet for my main clothes an picks out a black and red hoodie, black plaid ,red tank top, ripped skinny jeans with chains and my red converse high tops shoes after I pick them out and put them on. I walk to my jewelry to get my black chocker, Red Cross sliver earring and my black and red bracelet .Finished putting them on then brushes my hair putting it into a French braid. After I finished getting ready I look in my full body mirror checking myself out. I finished checking myself out I grab my red back bag, my iphone, headphones, and keys then walks down stairs grabbing a piece of toast and a apple saying goodbye to my mom and dad while they are talking and eating. I went out the door, locking it, putting up my hood and turning to my sweet black jaguar car 2014.I unlocks it, getting my car in the driver seat and then throw my backpack in the bag then closing the door and I put the key in the key holder and starts the car and hears it roars beautifully turns on the music and roll downs my windows and backs out of the drive way and heads to the school that I am suppose to go to.

In class with the twins and Haruhi

They are in class working on the work that they are given by the teacher. Both twins asked Haruhi "Seriously tell us who is coming to our school Haruhi the curiousness is killing us."Haruhi sighs and said" No i will not tell you now stop asking me." The teacher looks at them and shrugs because he knows them they will get there work done no matter what. The twins kept bugging Haruhi to tell them but Haruhi kept saying no while the twins keep bothering Haruhi she finished her work while they have not finished it.

*Bell rings*

First block was finished and they were walking to the second block still asking Haruhi. Haruhi was about to hit both of them but she thought about her cousin beating them up for her she was smiling evilly, more evilly then the twins and Kyoya smiles put together. The Twins notices the smile that Haruhi had on her face they both stop bugging her and walking beside her to class. Haruhi was grateful for the peace that she had while walking with the twins to her second block.

Amber Pov:

I was driving my car to the school. After 15 mins of driving I reached the school and goes to a parking. I parked in a open parking lot I turn off the car takes the keys out , lower down the music and rolls up my windows to the top then got out of my car and gets my backpack then closes my door and locking it while walking to the school. I enter the school then walks to the office. In the office and talking to the lady that is in the front desk asking if I can get my schedule. The lady gives me my schedule I thank her and smiles at her then walks out of the office .I look at my schedule and notice a very familiar name that I know very well. Starts to walks to my second period which is Honors Math with Kyoya. I smiled while having my hoodie on still and begins to thinking" He he well well look like I have the same class as the Shadow king this should be very interesting."I finished thinking and reaches my second class and knock on the door.

In second block:

The teacher stops talking and looks at the time .The teacher hears another knock and said" Come in…"The class looks at each other and looks at the door curiously. The door opens and reveals someone at the door with a hoodie on, ripped jeans, conversers .The figure walks in and looks at the teacher and the teacher looks back and sees a note in my hand. I hand over a note to the teacher and the teacher reads it and nods. The teacher looks at the class and said" Alright class we have a new student… Please introduce yourself… likes and your dislikes. Please take off your hoodie…."I grab my hoodie, pulls it down and hearing a lot of gasping with that I just roll my eyes. I said" Hello I am Amber Cassandra Fujioka or better known as "Jaguar". I am 17 years old. I am Haruhi's cousin even though we are cousin I am not like Haruhi so please don't compare us or else. An if you want to anything else about me then stay on my good side. I look at the teacher. The teacher said" Alright Amber I am Grell …. You can sit wherever you want" I nod and goes to a sit near Kyoya. Kyoya glares at me and is surprise also that I am the same class as him. Grell is talking again "This is how you solve 3x+2+4+78s times 3=…. blah blah "

*Bell rings*  
>Normal Pov:<p>

As second block ends .Kyoya and I both got up and walk outs of our class. Kyoya said "Well if it isn't Amber it's so nice to see you again" he smiles. I look at him and said "Cut the act Kyoya... Don't do that is creepy and you know it and it is been a long time since we meet." Kyoya nods and said" So how is your father doing and do you want me to show you the lunch room because that is where I am heading at to meet my gang". He sighs. I nod and said" He's doing good and what about yours and yes pleases and thanks. You're in a gang?" He looks at me and said "My dad is doing fine and not that type of gang like you is in and it's like for girls to entertainment." I thought about it for a second and nods "Alright and let's go". Both of us head to the lunch room…..

*In the lunch room*

The twins and Haruhi enters in the lunch room already seeing Honey, Mori and Tamkai at the table that they usually sit at. The trio walks to them and asked" Hey where is Kyoya. Isn't he always here before us?" Honey looks at them "Yeah he is always here before all of us….maybe he got caught up on something what do you think Mori?"Mori looks at his cousin and said "Maybe…." Tamkai said "Or maybe ninjas kidnapped him and took him as hostage." Haruhi sighs and said" Ninja really Tamkai-senpai? Maybe he got stop by something." The twins stayed quiet and eating their lunch. Tamkai looks at his daughter and said "Come here and give daddy a hug?"Haruhi shake her head and said "no thanks and I'm not your kid"….. The Host Club hears laughing and talking… Honey said "Do you guys hear that one of the voices sound like Kyoya." They look at each other and nod then looks at the door an they sees Kyoya and some girl talking. They had their eyes widen like plates.

*Out of the lunch room*

I sigh and said" I can't believe that Haruhi would be in this mess though. Wait do you have video on it so I can see it?" Kyoya said" In matter of fact I do I'll give you a copy of it if you agreed to stop calling me Shadow king the Heartless… "I thought about it and said" Deal and did you know that my cousin never stop getting in trouble. But the problem is that when Haruhi and I are together it's something bound to happen like double the trouble..." Kyoya looks at me and shake his head then said" No way that is highly impossible."I nods and said" But it is possible."

Kyoya said and laughs slightly" No way. I can't believe that we hated each other just because of that ha-ha" I nodded in agreement and said" Yea I know that was so childish say …don't you have a group that you have to get to." Kyoya said "Yea I do but they wouldn't mind" we both walk in the lunch room.

*Normal Pov*

The host club looks at us and said "WHAT!." Kyoya and I look at each other and look at the group that said it. Their mouth is open and touching the table while Kyoya and I walk to them. I look at the group, hugs Haruhi tightly then smirks appear on my face and said "So Kyoya this is your gang…. Hey Haruhi.. Long time no see and how is your father and your mother doing with their job… How have you been….If you guys need help them you know I would love to help you guys out. "Haruhi was the first to snap out of shock, she hugs me tightly and smirks back then said" Hey Amber and yes it has been a long times since we saw each other. Dad is well you know being working all the time an mom well she's been busy a lot lately… What about your Dad and Mother? Well I been busy with the club as you can see but good also. Yes I know that you would be helping if we need it but we don't need it right now alright Amber."I look at her and said" Yeah he was always like that haha ever since we knew each other. They been good …Dad is working like usual and mom is also working, I'm just saying Haruhi knowing you so are you going to introduce me to your group "Haruhi was about to say something but people interrupted her. Tamkai said" Um Who are you and how do you know my little Haruhi….".The twins said" Yea I agree with boss. Who are you and how do you know Haruhi."Honey look at Haruhi then me and said" I understand hehe I'm Mitsukuni but my friends call me honey. This is Takash but we call him, Mori it's easier…" honey points to Mori and I nodded. Haruhi sighs deeply and hits Tamkai and the twins on the head" Would you guys knock it off I will explain. Idiots" I giggled. One of the twins heard me and looks at me while rubbing his head n blushes slightly no one notice it expect honey. Honey was smiling because he found his friend's crush. Haruhi said" Now where I was I oh right guys .This is Amber my cousin. She is known as 'Jaguar'. She's 17 years old she also she speak her mind." They nodded and look at me then say hello to me. I nodded and Haruhi continues to speak "Amber this Is Tamkai the one I told you about on the phone. "She point to him and then continues to speak "These are the twins… Hikaru and Kaoru. The one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru.. It is hard to tell them apart when you just met them also time goes on you can tell the difference between them like I can. That is everyone since you alright know me and Kyoya."I nooded and said" Yea it is and nice to meet you guys. Hope erm we can get along I guess and don't you dare call my cousin your little Haruhi Tamkai or else help your soul…."Tamkai gulps and said "Sorry but it is true Haruhi is mine little …"I look at him and smirks then said" fine but you better watch your back." All of us laugh expect Tamkai is being scared and Kyoya he chuckled. All of us finished with lunch just as the bell rang.  
>*END OF THE FIRST DAY *<p>

*Normal Pov*

All of the students are walking out of the school area. I was with the host club while they are preparing for the event that the ((king)) picked out. I was watching them in a amusement … They finished in 12 mins they looked tried by all the moving around… I look at the clock and said" Haruhi what time do you guys finished with this because my team needs me for practice you know." Haruhi looks back at me and said "It depends on the drama king and yea I know that you will practice with them. But I doubt that they would call you and wonde….." Haruhi gets interrupted by my phone started to ring. While the boys look at us like we forgot them and they listen to the conversation that we were having and a certain twin was paying attention to me while I was talking. I just laugh and smiles then pick it up "Hello Zack… Yea…. Please can I stay…. You don't really need me…. Hmm really? Get his ass on the phone now ok…"waiting until other one is on the phone…A certain twin was hurt because he heard a different male name coming out of my mouth. Starts to speak again on the phone " Yo dumbass I hear you got in trouble by Ashley haha what did you do now…hmmm and you want me to go and help your stupid ass… nah man I love you but im out on this one …you gotta ask Zero for that type of help or Yuki… You know that right… Ugh… but I don't want to though…." I sigh and he heard me then start talking on the phone again" No I Will not help your ass I helped your ass many times get Zack on the phone ….. Hey Zack yea tell his stupid ass to think because I love him but I will not help him again. I help him so many times so I'm done later yea I'll see yea at practice and I bet I would get my ass beaten for not helping Zen …" I heard Zack laugh said "later blossom" and I roll my eyes and talks to him "bye idiot" …I Sigh and rubs my neck. Haruhi looks at me and laughs then said" Ha-ha Zack is letting you stay that's a miracle and man that must be hard for you. Because you have to deal with school then after that you have to practice you know… An somehow you are in A Honor rolls when you goof off that's messed ? Zen got in trouble with Ash again? Man hahah poor you..." I shrugs" Yea he let me stay it is a miracle. Yes it is and I guess it's really not that hard though I mean I do love them both dearly but man this is really getting too much for me." Hikaru and Kaoru both look at each other because they both felt the same pain of each other by the two girls that they like like is talking about other guys and the other guys sense it. While Haruhi and I are talking…..After the Host club did there thing... all of us went home.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys like it. Tell me if you want more then i will be happy to do some more thanks. I have the second chapter ready. All I am waiting for is you the readers to tell me if you want more ... :D<em>

_From Saky :D_


	2. Chapter 2 The Getting To Know Eachother

*Thinking, Time skip or Pov change*

"Speaking"

*Normal Pov*

It's a beautiful Friday the sun is out shinning out brightly, birds are chirping, nice breeze, some clouds and no school the student of students are hanging out, sleeping, playing video games, or even taking a walk in a certain park. Let's go and see there are two people are walking in the park let's see who it is….The two people are Haruhi and Amber. Haruhi is wearing a blue halter summer sun dress with blue flats and her hair was in a ponytail while her cousin Amber is wearing an orange halter summer sun dress with oranges flats and her hair was straighten it touches her mid back. They were walking and talking...Haruhi asked me out of the blue"Amber do you like Kaoru and don't lie sister. Yes even you are my cousin you are like a sister to me."I looked at her while walking and said"Well Yes I do but I don't think that he likes me back and I know what you mean haha… What about you cousin do you like Hikaru?"She looks at me and sighs in defeat then said"Yes I do but I also like Tamkai I don't know what to do. Love is so complained" I nodded and said" Which one that makes you happier and want to be with him until the end of time sis?" She looks up at the sky and said" Well both of them do… But my heart goes to um uh..Hikaru because he is always there for me. But also he loves to get Tamkai mad which is and remember when Tamaki said get away from my little Haruhi. I love Tamaki as like I love my dad." She blushes. I just laugh and nods.

*Boy's Pov*

Hikaru was wearing a white button shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, while having his blue headphones around his neck. Karou was wearing a orange button shirt, black jeans, white shoes while having his orange headphones around his neck. An finally is Tamkai was wearing a yellow button shirt, blue jeans and yellow shoes.

Hikaru sigh and said "Um boss why we are here. Can we go back to our house? Besides I don't get the point of coming out here…Kaoru said" I agree with Hikaru. I am not really in the mood for this." Tamkai said" Because its good for you and besides you two need the exercise. You can't really mope around the house when it is a nice day like this. Tamkai sees something and he notices us walking toward them…The twins look at their boss and said "Um boss what are you looking at" Tamkai didn't say anything and he just pointed to the two figures. Both of the twins see us and mouth drops down-

*Girl's Pov *

I looks around and sees them and said "hey sis want to go and ask them if they want to walk with us?"Haruhi looks at me and smiles. The both of us walks to the boys…

*Normal Pov*

The boys are shocked to see us in dresses because we would never wear them. I said and smile "Hey guys want to walk with us?" The twin recovers first and said "Sure you want to come boss?"Tamkai is still in shock but slowly recovers and said "No thanks I'm going home now take care you guys…"The four of us nod and said "Alright will do." The twins looks at us and blushes slightly then said "You girls looks nice" We look at you and nods then said" Thanks a lot that really means a lot for us.." They said "No Problem" I look at my sister and asked" Want to spilt up? "She said "Sure" I Grab Karou hand and runs off into a different location with Karou. Karou blushes as I grabbed his hand and running to a different location. The both of us are in a difference places…

*To Karou and Me*

I stop running and look at a lake while still holding your hand. Karou stops and looks around sees a beautiful crystal lake. Karou asked" Amber…. What is this and why are you looking so nice? You look nice and all but don't you have already a boyfriend…I just don't want to get in between you guys"I look at you and said" Karou I do not have a ….." hears my phone ring and I look at Karou he just only nodded answer it and talking" Hello Zack… what is it now….. Please stop asking me…. I am not that desperate …."I feel my grip on Karou losing up n having his hand slip his hand out of mine and then I hangs up" Karou said "See this is what I mean Amber I'm sorry but we cannot be together… I can't stand have my girl talking to other guys that I don't know." Karou starts to walk back to his brother not even looking at me.I fall on my knees and tears starts to form …then said" F-fine B-be that way you big jerk I only love you not Zack you knuckle head….."I started to cry while Karou stop and sees me on my knees n looks down then continues to walk to his brother. I cries harder and screams at Karou" I H-H-HATE Y-Y-YOU LEAVE A GIRL TO CRY I SEE HOW YOU ARE DON'T EVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN".Karou looks down and doesn't look back he starts to run back to his brother without stopping..

*To Hikaru and Haruhi *

Hikaru asked "Haruhi what is it and what do you want."Haruhi said "Well Hikaru I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me because I love you and only you…" Hikaru is shocked and smiles then said" Yes I would love to and I love you too Haruhi. They both hug and shared their first kiss together…. They both pulled apart and smiles they hear running by something.

*To Karou*

Tears coming out when I saw my brother and Haruhi. He runs to them and panting when he stops. Thinking If he should go back to Amber and let her explain or not….

*Back to Hikaru, Haruhi and Karou*

They both saw Karou. That's when Haruhi eyes gotten widen and she punch Karou hard. She scream at him then pick him up and shakes him violently " YOU BAKA WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEFT MY COUSIN BY HERSELF DO YOU EVEN HOW WHAT SHE WOULD DO WHEN SHE GETS DECLINE HUH. OH RIGHT YOU WOULDN'T NOW BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T TELL ANYONE BUT ME…. WHEN I GET TO HER YOU BETTER HOPE THAT SHE DIDN'T TRY TO HURT HERSELF … IF SHE DOES THEN I WILL COME AFTER YOU…" throws him to Hikaru and runs toward the direction that Karou just came from…

*To me*

I start shake my head while crying. Tears are coming down fast I look at the lake. I start getting up and start to run past the lake and head somewhere else crying harder while grabbing my head.

*To Haruhi*

Is running after you and thinking hoping you are okay and not doing anything stupid. After 15 min I reach where Amber is. I see her take off running in the opposite. I Scream "AMMMMBEERR STOOOP PLLEAAASSSEE"I ran after her.

*To Me*

I heard my cousin yell "AMMMMMBBBBEEERRR STOOOPP PLLEAASEEE". I stop running and turn around to face Haruhi had red puff eyes, hair is a mess, cheek was marked by my tears.

*Girl's Pov*

Haruhi said with a worried voice "Come here Amber please don't hurt yourself… your beautiful, smart, fun, strong and many more things that I am not…I said while crying" Haruhi….I really do love him but he just judge me for dating Zack…Even when we are together. He doesn't know anything about me…I want to move back home ….I was thinking because he wouldn't miss me….He didn't even help me up, try and calm he down. He just hate me….I just might go back to the fighting gang that I was in before I stop when you asked me to…I'm sorry …. But I can't handle the heart break as you know..I need something to do… Thank you Haruhi for being always for me and don't say anything about yourself for my stake.."Haruhi said while coming closer to me and grabbing me into a tight hug "Amber…He doesn't know anything about you…Because you are always with your band practicing whenever he wants to hang out so I think he you could give him time to get to know you…..I know you love him very much but it will take some time for him to understand your feelings….Yes he is a jerk for not helping you up or trying to calm you down. No he doesn't hate you Amber…He's just misguide because you are talking with Zack..So he is thinking that you already have a boyfriend…Please don't go back to the fighting gang…I won't be able to you see anymore…

*Boy's Pov *

Hikaru eye widen because he didn't know that Haruhi would be so overprotective and would actually punch or scream at Karou...When Karou was thrown at me I caught him and said "Karou are you okay and why did you leave Amber…why didn't you tell her the way you feel about her… You told me do that to Haruhi and now me and her are together..."Karou was holding his face and said "I'm fine but man that hurt who knew that Haruhi would punch me that hard...I left Amber because she was talking to this "Zack" person. You know how I am when it is coming to other boys…Congratz bro…" Hikaru said "That's good but that doesn't mean you leave her just because of that…You don't know anything about her past remember just only Kyoya and Haruhi does. So be careful with her and did you even heard Haruhi said" DO YOU EVEN HOW WHAT SHE WOULD DO WHEN SHE GETS DECLINE HUH. OH RIGHT YOU WOULDN'T NOW BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T TELL ANYONE BUT ME…. WHEN I GET TO HER YOU BETTER HOPE THAT SHE DIDN'T TRY TO HURT HERSELF ..." Karou said while still in Hikaru's arms " …Yes I know that I don't know her that much because whenever I tried to ask her to hang out but she always declining saying that she has to practicing with her little group." Both of the twins sigh and got up then dusted them self off waiting for us girl…

*Girl's Pov*

I said while crying onto Haruhi's shoulder "Fine I will not but I will go to the gym and take out my anger on the punching bag…."I start to calm down when Haruhi said "'Ha-ha good enough for me cousin. I don't want to lose you…" I stop crying and smile at Haruhi and she smile back at me. Haruhi lets go of me and helps me get back into shape like before I was heartbroken. It took about 15 min just to get me fixed… After the fixing up the both of us went back to the boys while I was holding Haruhi's hand and walking behind while looking down at the ground.

*Normal Pov*

The girls made it back to the boys in 20 mins. The boys were surprise on the look that I had on it was like the look before I cry….Haruhi greeted the twins. I didn't say anything. The twins greeted back Haruhi...Hikaru said"Hey Amber why don't you tell guys about yourself because you mostly know everything about us. But don't know anything about you….."I stay quiet for 1 min and said" Alright Hikaru… What you want to know about me ..."All of us went to a picnic table and sat down. Hikaru said and smile at me" Well about almost everything that you are comfortable talking about."

I looked at him, nodded then smile back at Hikaru and said"Well let's see as you know I am Amber Cassandra Fujioka or better known as "Jaguar". I am 17 years old. I am Haruhi's cousin. As you can tell I do not act alike my cousin. The things that I love are fighting, singing, dancing, being overprotective of Haruhi, hanging out with my friends/Haruhi, swimming, making music, listening to music, cooking, goofing off, working out, martial arts, eating, being lazy, playing video game and party. The things that I hate are people being judgmental, fan boys, fan girls, people picking on my cousin or my friends, annoying people ,people spreading rumors when they don't the truth, being lied to , people that take away my music and just plain haters...The colors that I love are red, black, blue, orange and silver. My desire that is keeping me strong is Haruhi, fighting, music, parents, maybe singing and dancing. The weakness that I have I will not tell you guys...Hm do you two want to know my past…"

The twins eyes widen then they heard the information that I had given to them.. Hikaru said" It's alright you given us enough information Amber and I am glad that we are friends…"I nod in respond. Karou on the other hand was looking at me then down while thinking…Hikaru and Haruhi look at each other then at Karou. They both walk backward trying to get away but still can hear the conversation.

Karou said in a sad voice "I'm sorry Amber for leaving you without waiting for your explanation with you and Zack…. I shouldn't have judged you right on the spot. I guess I was just looking for my own happiness not being aware of the things I might do will affect the other people that I am round with..." I looked at Karou and said "It's fine Karou…I understand that you didn't trust me in the beginning when I meet you because I would always be on the phone talking to Zack. An between Karou …Zack is my brother.. ha-ha I should've told you in the when you asked me to hang out. I'm sorry about that and all of the mess that I have created between u and my cousin. It's fine really I completely understand you when you were just looking out for your own happiness…"Karou looked shock when he had hear Zack being my brother then said "Thank you Amber and I should've known better.. Hey Amber .Do you want to go out some time?" I smile and said "Yes I would love to but I have to check with my group though to see if they need me to practice on the one of those date hah."He nod and hugs me tightly… Both Hikaru and Haruhi walks back to us and while they are smiling. We walk to a restaurant to eat dinner..After eating dinner we said our goodbyes and head home getting ready for tomorrow since it is going to be a Big day….


End file.
